Sneak King
Sneak King is an advergame title from Burger King for the Xbox and Xbox 360 video game consoles. On November 19, 2006, Burger King started selling with the purchase of value meals. Players take control of Burger King's mascot The King, in a stealth food-delivery themed game that spans four unique levels based on Burger King's own commercial advertisements. Sneak King is one of three titlesreleased by Burger King and developed by Blitz Games as part of five week promotional campaign between November 19 and December 24, 2006. Blitz Games was chosen to develop the games, originally for Xbox Live Arcade, but this was later changed to a single-disc that would run the game on both the Xbox and Xbox 360 consoles. Development of the project was closely tied to the other two games and Sneak King ' development was directly lead by Burger King. The game started as a tile-based puzzle game, but quickly became a Spy vs Spy-style caper until Burger King made design choices that removed conventional hazards and competition elements in favor of a stealth game with no human opponents. Sneak King did not win critical acclaim and its reviews often reflected its unusual design elements, but the project was a financial success and resulted in millions of units being sold. Collectively, the games ranked amongst the top 10 best selling games of 2006. Burger King's Russell Klein would attribute the three game project as being the driving force behind the company's 40% quarterly sales increase. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Sneak King by fan request for the fifty-ninth episode of The Completionist. It was suggested specifically to see Jirard give a game a "Burn It!" rating. Jirard finds the Burger King King to be one of the creepiest mascots in fast food. He compares the (limited) story to Assassin's Creed, and finds that The King has no real motivation to sneak up on people to feed them Burger King. He finds the graphics to be mediocre for the time, aside from the King who looks great in his eyes. Everything else lacks detail and doesn't stand out. He also finds the sound bad, using only one music track and Sim-like sound effects. However, he praises the game's intro for being "scary." Jirard finds that the gameplay makes the game go on forever. The dances when the King delivers the food also get old for him fast, and take up time. He also finds the game tedious when civilians spot the King, as their lines of sight are not well-defined, and their behavior can be unpredictable, making the sneaking mechanic more difficult than it's worth. He also finds the hiding mechanics to be nonsensical, especially when it takes the King several seconds to escape from a hiding spot. One mission in particular that requires you to complete it in a minute took Jirard hours when attempting it on a livestream. One participant calculated that Jirard had a chance of .000046573 to complete the mission. Jirard is frustrated that the completion bonus is only a "Sneak Suit" that the game doesn't even alert the player they got. The episode ends with a sequence in which Jirard and Greg physically destroy the game box, ending with Jirard setting it on fire. Trivia * Much of the music in this review comes from other games, due to Sneak King only having one true music track. * This episode marked the "Commence Rant" section becoming the "Commence Angry Jihad Rant" section. * The game has an achievement named "Completist," which is given for getting all A ranks. * Jirard revealed that he kept the fan-sent copy of the game, and the one he and Greg destroyed was a different copy. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Xbox 360 Category:Burn It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Donate It!